warrior_new_territoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Whispers
Allegiances Hidden Whispers BreezeClan Allegiances Leader Crowstar A large, smoky black tom, with white paws, back legs, pale tabby markings and pale dark, green eyes. Deputy Smallbird A small ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, tail, missing right ear and warm pale amber eyes. Medicine Cat Dustpool A cream she-cat with unusual brown tabby face, legs and tail with white toes and dull blue eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice Rivershine A pale blue she-cat with lighter underbelly and turquoise eyes. Warriors Batwing A huge, well-muscled dark tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Mapleheart A dark ginger she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes. Russetfoot A dark ginger tom with unusual black paws and amber eyes. Quailwhisker A small, long legged light brown tabby she-cat with warm hazel eyes. Darkfall A tall, slender black tom without a tail, three long scars along his cheek and round, amber eyes. Voletooth A large, well-muscled light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a twisted jaw. Featherwhisker A small, long legged silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, legs and bright dark green eyes. Eagletalon A light brown and black mottled tom with amber eyes. Apprentices Shadepaw A dark brown she-cat with lighter paws, face and amber eyes. Apprenticed to Darkfall Barkpaw A light brown tabby tom with a darker stripe down his back and amber eyes. Apprenticed to Eagletalon Birchpaw A solid, brown tom with hazel eyes. Apprenticed to Russetfoot Queens Stormcloud An elderly ginger she-cat with a grey flecked muzzle and amber eyes. * Cloudkit – A white she-kit with ginger patches, tail and blue eyes. * Bluekit – A stone blue tabby she-kit with a pale muzzle and turquoise eyes. Dovemist A swirled grey tabby she-cat with pale underbelly and violet eyes. * Echokit – A pale grey tabby she-kit with leaf green eyes. * Leafkit – A light ginger tabby she-kit with soft, short fur and amber eyes. Stonesong A dark grey she-cat with dappled flecks and green eyes. * Ravenkit – A dark grey almost black tabby she-kit with white underbelly, legs, tail and green eyes. Elders Lionstep A huge, frail golden tabby tom with skinny legs, grey flecked muzzle and green eyes. Shadowstorm A large dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Darkflower A small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue blind eyes. MarshClan Allegiances Leader Swampstar A dark brown tabby tom with pale underbelly and dark amber eyes. Deputy Fogtail An elderly white she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat Bogdapple A dark ginger tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes. StreamClan Allegiances Leader Riverstar or River A large, silver-grey tom with lighter streaks and bright light green eyes. Deputy Stonefoot A small dark grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Medicine Cat Minnowmoss A light brown tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice Troutstream A small grey she-cat with dark green eyes. MountainClan Allegiances Leader Boulderstar or Boulder A large, grey tabby tom with darker feet and icy, blue eyes. Deputy Kestrelpeak A tall, pale brown she-cat with darker legs and green eyes. Medicine Cat Rockwhisker A small, pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Cats outside of the Clans Cal A small black and white she-cat with amber eyes and a red and black collar. Blotch A large, ginger and white tom with pale green eyes. Puddle A pale tabby she-cat with white legs and yellow eyes. Prologue Write the second section of your page here.